A Startling Revelation
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. In regards to Nodame, Chiaki never paid much attention. Now he's beginning to notice some things about that hentai that leave him not a little bit perturbed, and with Nodame involved, that's saying something.CSxNM cute fluff-type


Lily: Well, I love Nodame Cantabile and today my lovely friend got me the special which I couldn't download since I'm at school. In honor of the special, I wrote this. It's my first Nodame piece ever. I hope you enjoy!

----------

A Startling Revelation

----------

Recently, there was something that had been bothering him. He, Chiaki Shinichi, couldn't quite place what it as that seemed to be eating at him but he was sure it was something right in front of his nose.

"AhSenpai, I can't eat anymore..."

speaking of right in front of his nose..

"Nodame..." he groaned to himself, not at all shocked to find her in his room and on his bed. Recently she was always there when he woke up, mumbling nonsense in her sleep and taking up all the space.

"Iyaah Senpai! Not there!"

A vein popped out on his forehead, what sort of things was this _hentai_ thinking about in someone else's bed?

"oi, oi! wake up!" he said, prodding the exposed skin of her shoulder. She uttered a faint "gyabo" and rolled over to face him, still sound asleep.

Something seemed to stir inside him at the sight of her, cuddled next to him wearing that ridiculous lacy night dress she'd bought on their trip to England. He would think she'd be cold wearing nothing but that (and possibly underwear but with Nodame, one never knew) but she seemed perfectly warm. His eyes skimmed down the curve of her bare shoulder, and along the ruffled edges of the dress, dipped into the V neck at the cleft of her bre---his brain short circuited at this point. What in the world was he doing? Had being around Nodame turned him into a _hentai_ too!? He shook his head and ripped his eyes away from the confusingly enticing sight.

"Oi! Oi! Hentai! Wake up!" he yelled, suddenly desperate to have Nodame awake (and out of his bed).

"Aaah" she moaned, Chiaki felt his heart stop for a minute,

"J-just five more minutes..." she kept muttering, curling tighter against him.

"th-this woman" Chiaki grumbled.

-----------

Later, when Nodame had finally risen and showered, Chiaki went to take his own shower. He went through his usual shower routine and as he lathered himself into cleanliness, the thought of his recent problem arose.

What in the world was it that seemed to be gnawing at him constantly these days? He grabbed for a bottle of shampoo and squirted it onto his hand,

"wh-what is this weird smell?" he exclaimed, looking down at the bottle in his hand he saw that it wasn't his usual shampoo, instead he held a pink and orange puri-gorota "Cosmic Mystery" scented shampoo.

"Noodaaammmeeee" he groaned and washed the stuff from his hands, wondering when and how her shampoo had gotten to be in his shower.

----------

In the afternoon, while he relaxed and went over scores for his orchestra's next performance, the thought of that problem emerged once more. There was something that was battering him incessantly, lurking at the edge of his consciousness, unidentified but constant. The more Chiaki tried to focus on the score before him, the less that "thing" seemed to want to let him.

"Je voudrais le cho-co-lat, les gateaux, les bon-bons, et beaucoup a manger!!!! Ehe"

A vein popped out on Chiaki's forehead and he clenched the score in his hand as Nodame went twirling by him, singing her strange song.

"'Nodame..." he growled. The singing girl stopped and turned to give Chiaki a strange, _hentai_, look

"Ehehehe, Senpai, hearing your voice saying Nodame's name like a beast ehehehe" she continued to laugh weirdly and Chiaki decided to ignore her. Something about the completely strange aura coming off her slightly freaked him out. He went back to reading his score.

-------

When doing anything inside the house became boring, he decided to drag Nodame out and do the grocery shopping for the week. He dressed as usual in a clean white button up and black slacks and was putting on his jacket when Nodame stepped out, ready to go.

His stomach gave another one of its recent strange little jumps when she appeared wearing a lower-than-usual cut sundress. He didn't really have an eye for women's clothing but something told him that this little number Nodame was currently sporting as obliviously as if it were a pair of jeans, was probably meant for the purpose of seduction. His eyes dipped to the eye-catching lace edging the neckline of the dress, gently cupping the swell of her bre---Chiaki shook his head and let his eyes wander somewhere...safer. The pleated skirt that fell to just above her knees and her shapely le---no, that wasn't quite so safe. He looked up at her bird's nest hair and felt relief flood him, there, that was something he couldn't even find remotely sexy.

...Wait...sexy? Is that what all those thoughts were!?

"Senpai, I'm ready, let's go" Nodame was saying. But Chiaki's mind was elsewhere, blown to the cosmos by the sudden realization he'd just had. The fact of it all was that he, Chiaki Shinichi, found Noda Megumi, sexy.

Wordlessly he went over the past couple of weeks, how his eyes would wander over her body on occasion, how he felt a strange and unfamiliar (in relation to Nodame anyway) sensation in the pit of his stomach around her.

"Senpai?" she was staring at him now and Chiaki looked at her.

'Ok' he thought to himself, shaking his head again 'that's fine if I think she's a little good looking. That's normal! I'm a man right!?' these thoughts firmly in mind, Chiaki gathered his keys and, sternly ordering Nodame to get a coat, the pair left the house.

------------

At the market, Chiaki was struck with another revelation. He thought he'd figured out what it was that was niggling him these past few weeks, but the feeling seemed to return with a vengeance once they were at the market.

He had gone to buy fruit while leaving Nodame to pick out her cereal and the like. When he was done, he turned and saw Nodame getting chatted up by one of the vendors who was, quite obviously, trying to stare down the front of her shirt. Sighing at the troublesomeness of having Nodame waltzing around in that sexy (yes sexy) dress, he'd gone over and scared the vendor away. Nodame, having no idea that she was being hit on, wondered why Chiaki's aura had been so threatening and why the vendor had run off in such a hurry. She'd wanted to buy tangerines from him.

---------

As they walked side by side to the car, Chiaki felt his mood slither down to rock bottom. The bags full of their groceries were damn heavy and he was the only one carrying anything! And while he slaved and struggled, Nodame was up ahead, walking with her jacket thrown over her shoulder, humming and swinging her arms oblivious to the many gawkers who stopped as she went by.

Chiaki glared daggers at anyone and everyone, tired from holding the bags and from the nagging feeling which was slowly getting stronger. What was it with his life that made it suck while certain other idiots, no names being said, were off being carefree and enjoying themselves while seemingly hundreds of perverted eagle eyed men stared and drooled at their exposed cleavage?

It was then that it hit him. It was like being punched in the stomach, all the air seemed to have rushed out of his lungs. If the realization that he was physically attracted to Nodame hit him like a bus, then this realization hit him like a bullet train.

He was jealous. And not only was he jealous and annoyed at all the men who were staring at Nodame but he was probably in love with her too. He stopped and stood stock still,

"Nodame" he said. She stopped and turned back to him with a smile.

"Yes Senpai?" she said.

"Come here" he suddenly felt that nagging feeling surge to unbearable levels inside him and, impatient, he strode towards her instead.

"eh, Senpa---" she started to speak but was cut off by Chiaki's lips on her own.

It was a kiss, but unlike any kisses they'd shared before. Even Nodame could feel something different about the way Chiaki kissed her, it felt like something a manga-ka would describe in a shoujo manga. Or a kiss in the romance novels Yoko was always reading when she thought no one was around.

The kiss was over almost as soon as it began and when Chiaki pulled away, Nodame found her lips were still tingling.

"Let's go, it'll be dark soon" Chiaki said, picking up the groceries and, in a considerably better mood, walking towards the car. For a minute Nodame stood still and stared after him, he looked back and raised an eyebrow,

"are you coming?" he asked. Nodame smiled,

'That's my Senpai' she thought.

"What's for dinner tonight?" she asked, running a little to catch up to him.

"I was thinking of making spaghetti..."

She began to rave happily about dinner, her arms around his as they walked. Chiaki smiled down at her as she went on.

He didn't feel bothered in the least.

FIN

------

Lily: Well, I hope it was fun for you lot who read it. If you don't know French (which I don't know when I'm not thinking...like now) Nodame's song means "I want chocolate, cake, candy, and a lot to eat" something I thought would suit Nodame.


End file.
